Naruto of the Akatsuki
by the-darker-side-of-things
Summary: Naruto brings back sasuke, both on the verge of death. Naruto doesnt get the welcome he expected. Hurt, rejected and alone naruto runs away from the village he once loved and a stumbles into the arms of people who tryed to kill him..the akatsuki. He's invited to join them...will he accept the offer or return to konoha? NO oc or harem! itanaru yaoi (dark/evil naruto)
1. Chapter 1- the last straw

**Naruto joins the akatsuki fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters!**

(Timeline must read!)

Warning mild language and violence)

There will be no couples in this story just saying because they piss me off… that's all there is to say…..ok maybe a very soft itanaru or hadanaru…tell me if I should.

**Story summary and time line**

In this story Tobi is still alive and well and is a member of the akatsuki and all the akatsuki members are still alive to.

This story takes place after Sasuke runs away from the village and Naruto successfully captures him alive and takes him back to Konah with him. Struggling with life threating injures Naruto for fills his promise to sakura to bring sasuke back but when he does, he does not get the reaction he hoped for. Naruto is sick of this treatment he is getting and decided he has enough of being pushed around and hated and decides to leave the village and to sever all bonds konah. Outside the village he runs into the akatsuki and they give him an importunity to join them. Will Naruto accept or will he forgive konah and come back?

F.y.i I don't care what age they were in the show or manga this the age I give them!

Naruto: 14

Sasuke: 14

Sakura: 13

Itachi: 19

Then the rest of the rookies 9 are within the ages of 12 and 14.

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto slowly shuffled up to the gates of konah barley alive with an unconscious Sasuke lying limp on his back. The two gate guards immediately jumped up and dashed over to Naruto to help him out as soon as they saw him coming over the hill. One of the gate guards with the bandage across his face went to notify the hokage who was in her office.

-In the hokage's office-

Lady Hokage was talking with Sakura when the door suddenly swung open and bashed against the wall.

"Lady Hokage" he paused to take a quick breath "Naruto, he's back and he has sasuke with him.

Lady Hokage and Sakura's mouths dropped and Tsunade barked orders to sakura to go give them immediate medical attention.

When sakura arrived she found Naruto on the ground convulsing in pain in front of the konah gate and sasuke was not too far behind unconscious thanks to heavy blood loss due to a gaping hole in his chest. The other gate guard and 2 other medical ninja were already there trying to help. Sakura ran up to Naruto and kneeled on the dirt road in front of him and hit him over the head with her clip board.

Naruto looked up confused 'why did she hit me?' Naruto wondered "I kept my promise, sakura" Naruto let out a small smile before wheezing in pain again. Sakura looked down at Naruto and hit him with her clip board again but harder and clenched her teeth. "You were supposed to bring sasuke back alive! "She growled "not half dead!" Naruto looked up in shock, he had just risked his life to bring this jerk back and that's how she treated him! (His heart crumbling) She raised her hand with the clip board to hit him again but before she could swing her arm down someone grabbed her arm tightly.

"Sakura"! Sounded an angry growl "what the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you see that he is in need of medical attention!?" Sakura looked behind her only to see the silver haired copy-nin holder her arm in a firm grip. She turned around and pulled her arm away "he nearly killed sasuke-kun!" sakura retorted.

As sakura and their sensei were arguing Naruto began to sit up slowly. He gritting his teeth against the pain and slowly brought himself to a hunched standing position. The 9 tails was slowly healing him which just gave him enough strength to stand, he turned to face sakura. She turned around "what the hell do you want"? Sakura paused for a minute "demon!" Naruto glared at her his eyes gone red and pupils turn to slits. Sakura took a step back and eyes bulged "the villagers were right you are a demon"! Sakura gasped as Naruto took a step towards her and raised his leg and kicked her in the stomach sending her into the nearest building. The pink haired konochi coughed up a little bit of blood onto the street and looked ahead and to see Naruto limping towards her. She turned to look at Kakashi for help but he just stood in shock starring at Naruto as did everybody else who was there.

Naruto stood in front of her and grabbed the collar of her shirt. "I'm sick of you treating me like I'm a piece of shit"! Naruto growled as he tightened his grip. "I have always tried to protect you and sasuke and I almost died trying and this is what I get?" Naruto began to let the 9 tails chakra leak out. A few villagers came out and began to through stones at him and called him a demon and to leave the village and never come back. Naruto took no notice. Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes they were a deep blood red color and she could see fangs when he barred his teeth. Just as he finished his sentence he turned to see lady tsunade rushing over to help, as she arrived she saw sakura pushed against the wall and Naruto holder her shirt in his first while covered in the kyuubi's red chakra. Naruto immediately let sakura go and took a step away and ran out of the village and fast as he could. Tsunade ran over to Kakashi who was standing there as if he had seen a ghost. "Go after Naruto!" she hollered in his ear.

Kakashi snapped out of his trance as he realized what was going on. He turned to lady tsunade "Is that a wise choice? Why don't we let him calm down for a bit first?" he suggested. She turned and looked him in the eyes, her eyes full of worry, tsunade looked at the ground. "Alright but I'm going to send an ANBU tracking team to watch him. Kakashi nodded in agreement and turned toward sakura who was still leaning against the building In shock, he was about to go to sakura to give her the scolding of her life before tsunade held out her arm blocking him.

"Let me deal with her!" tsunade grumbled as she stormed over to sakura with killing intent pouring out of her. Sakura looked up to see her sensei walking over to her, her eyes filled with anger and hatred. "Sakura!" the blond sanien growled as she slapped sakura across the face sending her skidding a few feet to right. "What exactly did you tell Naruto"? She demanded. Sakura looked up at her sensei and began to cry, "He almost killed sasuke-kun!" sakura yelled back.

"Ya and your sasuke-kun almost killed Naruto!" tsunade slapped sakura across the face again but not as hard. "I don't see you hitting sasuke even though he was the one who betrayed the village in the first place"! She turned and left the pink headed girl there to cry.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was about 2 miles away from konah when he felt something following him. By now the 9 tails cloak had disappeared. He began to slow down to a stop, His wounds were just starting to heal again after being reopened; he sat down under a tree waiting for his followers to come out. A few minutes later 6 ANBU black opps came out of the trees and surrounded him.

"Well, looks like we finally found you 9 tails" one of the black opps sneered under his cat like mask. The ANBU with the wolf mask suggested that this was the time to take there revenge on the 9 tails for killing their families and friends 14 years ago. They agreed as they began to close in on Naruto.

**Hey kit!?** A voice from inside Naruto's head spoke **looks like you need some help. I could lend you some of my power if you want?**

Naruto immediately knew that, that was the kyuubi but he had no time to hesitate he thankfully accepted his offer for power. The 9 tails cloak began to form around Naruto as he prepared to let the kyuubi take over to fight. The ANBU took a quick jump back as Naruto stood up and looked around; the ANBU didn't give him much time to enjoy the scenery before they tried to jump him. Kyuubi had already taken over and an insane fox like smirk split across his face. His nails grew into long sharp points as he lunged at the wolf masked man and before he could react Naruto sliced open the man's stomach, guts spilling everywhere and turned around to face the other 5 who were coming at him at full strength. The kyuubi slaughtered all of the ANBU like it was nothing only leaving behind a bloody mess and scattered body parts.

When Naruto regained control he starred at the ground in horror as he was covered head to toe in blood and guts. Naruto began to pick off pieces of whatever body parts were left on hideous orange jump suit. 'Couldn't you have been any cleaner'? Naruto asked the kyuubi.

**Where's the fun in that? **The kyuubi sneered **anyways kit you better get some rest so I can heal your wounds.**

'When did you start caring about me?' Naruto chuckled as he began to search for a secluded spot to rest for the night. The Sun the was already almost down so that would be a good idea.

The kyuubi let out a sigh **well we share a body and if you die so do I, simple.**

-Back in konah-

"Where is the tracking team I set out 2 hours ago?" tsunade yelled as she slammed her fist into her desk breaking it in half. "Shizune! Get me Kakashi and Jairaya now"! She ordered leaning back in her chair.

10 mins later the door to the hokage's office slammed open. "Tell me it's not true?!" a white long spiky haired man yelled ad he stomped into the room with a masked ninja following close behind.

Tsunade sighed "yes, its true Naruto left the village"

"Why would he do that?" The sanien asked gritting his teeth anxiously.

"Kakashi, I'll let you handle the explanation later but right now I need you two to go find Naruto and bring him back safely."

"Why just the two of us? Why not team 8 too? The more people the better chances we have of finding him". Kakashi wisely spoke.

"He knows you two the best and you have a better chance of calming him down than anybody else." Tsunade sighed

"I sent a tracking unit to find him and they still haven't returned yet". Tsunade clenched her fists again "I want you to find him and bring him back!" Kakashi and Jairaya nodded and left in flash. Tsunade turned around in her chair and looked out the window and sighed "Naruto, please be safe"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Hope you liked it! This is my first Naruto fanfiction I ever wrote and the first one I have posted on this sight so pls give me some advice of what you would like to happen but just saying the only 2 possible pairs I will consider is listed below.**

**Itachi x Naruto**

**Hadan x Naruto**

**Those are the only 2 possible pairings so tell me if you want either to happen if not I will not have any pairing because I was planning to have no pairings at all but I decided to give it a chance. XD **

**R and R Plsss**


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge is best served insane

**Authors' note**

**I will try to update hopefully every mouth but we will have to see with school and all: D oh as far as the pairings it hasn't been decided yet, so keep voting for hidanaru or itanaru! :D**

**So far the results are **

**Hidanaru-4**

**Itanaru-7**

**No pairing-1**

**So hurry up and get your votes in by chapter 3-4 because it's going to start holding up my story soon: P**

**Oh…..since last chapter I still don't own Naruto sadly because if I did sakura would be dead! : D don't hate me sakura fans! :'o**

'**Kyuubi talking' -**'Naruto talking to kyuubi'

**Warning mature content like cutting, suicide and stuff and mature language… you have been warned!**

Chapter 2: An Important Choice

**-With Naruto-**The blonde haired boy sat against a tree breathing heavily, blood pouring from cuts all up his arms. The boy had cut deep lines into his arms using his kunai, as his arms quickly healed but he kept re-opening them until his body gave up healing the re-opening wounds. After the pain subsided he realised that he was not alone, he could sense something coming in his direction but didn't move, he waiting for another wave of ANBU to come after him. Instead two shadowy figures immerged from behind a tree, the two figures were wearing long black trench cloaks with a high collar and red clouds randomly placed all over the cloak.

"Naruto Uzumaki" one of the figures spoke with a surprisingly calming tone. The man who had spoken had long raven hair and two lines, one on either side of his nose. The other had blue skin and gill like things on his face, it reminded Naruto of a fish. Naruto looked up at the two men who apparently came out of nowhere.

"Itachi" Naruto didn't raise his head and spoke again "if you want to kill me fine but if you don't i probable will". Naruto words were cold and filled with sadness, Itachi and Kisame could feel it.

"We aren't here to kill you, you little brat." The blue fishy man said as he noticed the blood all over the ground and multiple cuts on both his arms. "Holy shit kid what happened to you"? The blue fish man gasped at what the boy had done to himself.

"Leader-sama sent us to find you" Itachi was slightly distracted by the cuts on the young boy's arms and immediately noticed that the boy had done this to himself.

"Will you join the akatsuki"? The raven haired man asked. "If you refuse we will kill you".

Naruto eyes widened a little at the question but didn't respond and continued to stare at the ground.

"I think they broke him" Kisame sneered as he walked towards the blonde and kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come with us kid, we will help you get revenge on all those konaha douches."

The blonde just looked up at kisame who was kneeling only a foot away from with his hand on his shoulder. The blue shark like man gave his famous toothy smile as he took his hand off the boys shoulder and stood up and held his hand out in front of naruto's face offering him a helping hand. Naruto still said nothing as he accepted the blue akatsuki's hand and he got pulled to his feet, he suddenly heard a voice calling him from the back of his mind.

**-In naruto's mind-**

'**Take the offer kit, plus they could help you to gain more power to get revenge on konaha' **kyuubi sneered at the idea.

'What do I have to lose, right?' Naruto silently let out a sigh

'**Exactly, everyone in konaha hates you so what reason do you have to stay?' **kyuubi did have a point.

**-Out of Naruto's mind-**

"Hey kid" Naruto heard a voice call to him as he zoned back in

"Hey kid you all right?" he realised it was kisame/fishy face talking to him. He was currently poking Naruto in the cheek multiple times.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, confused the S-rank criminals that he was so scared of in the past didn't seem so bad now they were kind of foolish and goofy as far as he knew.

"You zoned out for a moment" the blue fishy man laughed.

"Yes"

"What?" the blue akatsuki member didn't understand.

"I'll join you" Naruto said turning to Itachi "but can I have a week?"

"Why? Do you want to say good bye to your old 'friends'?" Itachi said with a hint of a grin on his face.

"No, before I leave I want to make sure I make it in the bingo books" Naruto smiled deviously. Kisame found this rather amusing, the kid was going to join a group of S-class missing Nin that tried to capture him countless times and tried to take the kyuubi from him.

"Kisame lets go, we got our answer" Itachi turned to leave "we will see you in 7 days Naruto." Kisame took one last look at the blonde and said "good luck surviving another week, kid" the blue fishy man called and the 2 akatsuki members vanished in a whirl of wind and leaves. Naruto slumped down again to the base of the tree, he could feel his arms pulsing with pain each time his heart beat sending more blood out of his arms.

**-With jairaya and Kakashi-**

Jairaya clenched his teeth as Kakashi had just explained what happened.

"Why the hell didn't you stop him!?" jairaya was infuriated at the stupidity of people. Why would you let a mentally unstable kid like Naruto run off and NOT stop him? He could get seriously hurt or hurt himself.

"We thought I would be best to let him calm down first" Kakashi tried to explain to jairaya, but it wasn't working very well. They flew through the trees trying to pick up any trace of Naruto anywhere before something stopped jairaya dead in his tracks, Kakashi landed on the branch next to him.

"What?" Kakashi was stupid to ask because he smelled it to….. The heavy stench of blood and battle. Jairaya didn't need to answer; Kakashi saw the horror on the sanien's face as they continued in the direction it was coming from. Upon arriving were the stench was coming from their hearts began to pound faster as they neared, preparing to see whatever was there but nothing would have prepared them for what they were about to see. Completely mutilated bodies of ANBU everywhere, Kakashi jumped out of the tree he had been perched in and he heard a squish as he gently landed on the ground. Kakashi almost vomiting up his lunch he put one hand on his stomach. He starred at the ground which was saturated with blood.

"I haven't seen anything like this since 14 years ago" jairaya barely held his lunch. When jairaya finally jumped out of the tree wasn't as lucky as Kakashi who just landed on the blood saturated ground, he landed on a disembodied arm which made a snap and a squish when he landed on it. Jairaya couldn't hold it any longer he jumped quickly into a bush and threw up whatever he had in his stomach.

"You think Naruto let the kyuubi out"? They was a worried tone in his voice as Kakashi spoke.

"I hope not but we better find him fast before something else happens". The white haired sanien ran through the blood soaked field being careful not to step on anybody parts that were lying on the ground, the tips of his long white hair now splattered in blood. Kakashi wasn't far behind him, suddenly they began to sense a slight chakra disturbance a few miles away and began to run faster in a desperate attempt to catch the blonde genine.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto could sense two people coming his direction, he guessed it was a rescue team sent to bring him back. His arms were still bleeding and he did nothing to stop the blood flow, slowly the heavy loss of blood was getting to him he could see the edges of his vision getting darker. He took another look at his arms they were covered in long deep cuts about 20 on each arm, he had cut himself many times in frustration and each cut represented all the times he thought of committing suicide but didn't…..how foolish he was to think that it would get better. He had to face the facts he was never going to become hokage and that the village flat out hated him same goes for all his so called 'friends'. Naruto could feel his rage boiling up inside, could he stand another week in konaha?

"N-Naruto?" he heard a familiar voice calling to him, he glanced up to see his two sensei's standing about 8 feet away from him. They were horrified at the state of the boy, he was sitting in a pool of his own blood with a bloody kunai next to him.

"Naruto what happened to you?" Kakashi paused "did you do this to yourself?"

Naruto moved his head up to look the grey spiky haired jounin in the one eye that he had visible.

"What gave you that idea?" naruto's words cold but he had a small smirk etched on his face.

Jairaya feel one to one knee and looked Naruto in the eyes…they were not color not the bright sparkling happy ones he saw before instead they were a dark, colder blue. "Why did you do this to yourself?" the sanien began to examine naruto's arms carefully, Naruto recoiled his arms when jairaya touched one of the cuts.

"could it have something to do with the fact that everyone in that damn village hates me for something I had no control over!" the blonde's eyes began to water as he remember what that village did to him countless time's, they beat, burned, hit, swore, cursed and mocked him every day his entire life. "My own teammates hate me, no matter what I seem to do they hate me anyways! They welcomed back there precious Uchiha with open arms even after he betrayed the village and tried to kill us but if I did something like that I would be put to death instantly"! Naruto was getting really pissed now his eyes turned a blood red and pupils recoiled into slits.

"Naruto calm down" jairaya pleaded as he began to back up away from him.

Naruto stood up about to say something before the extensive blood loss got to him and face planted into the ground. Kakashi and jairaya looked over at each other before going to the boy's aid. This was the perfect time to examine his student's arms, jairaya lifted up one of Naruto arms his eyes began to widen as the blondes arms were not healing at the rate they were supposed to with the kyuubi's help. Why weren't they healing? The sanien was baffled.

"Why isn't Naruto healing? Isn't he supposed to heal really fast thanks to the kyuubi's chakra"? Kakashi took the words right out of jairaya mouth.

"I don't know but we have to get him to tsunade fast" jairaya picked up his student bridal style and began to run as fast as they could back to the village.

**-15 minutes later they arrive at the konaha gates-**

When they arrive at the gates they were greeted by a group of unhappy villagers who threated jairaya and Kakashi that if they brought the demon vessel into the village that would kill them, but sadly for the villagers the two jounin weren't in the best of moods they tore through the crowd of angry villagers with death threats of their own. The villagers knew they were no match and backed away giving them a somewhat clear path to the hokage tower.

**-In the hokage tower-**

Tsunade was resting her head on her desk she was thinking about Naruto and the scolding she was going to give him for running away not to mention what she was going to do to sakura later. Suddenly she heard loud quick footsteps rushing towards her office, she raised her head not knowing what to expect to come through that door.

"Lady Tsunade!" Kakashi barged in his one visible eye looked around the room and zoned in on the hokage.

"What"? She didn't waste time she wanted to get right to the point "did you find Naruto?"

Kakashi nodded quickly clearly out of breath and pointed down the hall. The hokage jumped out of her seat and bolted out of the door shoving Kakashi out of her way, she rushed down the hallway in the direction the jounin had pointed. About 20 feet down the hallway from where she was standing was jairaya, he looked absolutely terrified.

"What happened? Where's Nar…" she began to say before realizing that jairaya was holding something, a boy covered in blood, the boys blonde hair was covered in blood and dirt and his arms looked like he had shoved them through a paper shredder.

"Oh my god" was the only words that came out of her mouth. Was this really the hyperactive spiky blonde? She grabbed Naruto out of the clearly exhausted sanien hands and bolted towards the hospital.  
When they arrived she placed Naruto carefully down onto a hospital bed and immediately called for ER staff. The blonde's heart beat was steadily slowing as seconds passed, tsunade began emergency treatment and blood transfusions. After a difficult 25 minutes the medical staff was able to stabilize him and get him out of immediate danger.

"What the hell happened to him"? tsunade was pissed and upset the worst combination. She turned away from Naruto to face jairaya and Kakashi who looked pale, like they had seen a ghost.

"What the hell did you see"? She began to get more irritated as none of them spoke. There was a minute silent before jairaya spoke up, he didn't like the uncomfortable silence.

"We found Naruto in the forest about 14 miles away" he paused to take a deep breath "when we found him he was still conscious and bleeding heavily…. We guessed that he did this to himself" he stopped taking a deep breath heavily, sighed and continued "when we tried to ask him what happened he snapped at us then passed out".

Tsunade eyes widened she had a hard time believing what she was hearing, why would he do that to himself? Were sakura's words that harsh to push him over the edge like that? Why weren't the cuts healing…they should have already been healed? Her head began to spin before hearing a faint moan come from behind her. Naruto sat up and placed one hand on his aching head and let out a groan.

**-Naruto's POV- **Wheream i? What happened? So many questions went through my head at that time. Then all my memories came flooding back, sasuke, sakura and Itachi I felt like a tsunami just hit me dead on. I opened my eyes and looked around my head was pounding with the mother of all head aces, I could also feel my arms they hurt less and I could tell they were bandaged. I saw granny tsunade standing in the door staring at me with a horrified looking expression. She began to walk towards me, I just starred at her with a blank face I know longer wanted to wear that happy mask any longer it was annoying having to keep up the idiot act up all the time.

"Naruto" she stopped at the side of my bed and looked down on me, damn I hate when people look at me like that, I couldn't stop thinking about how much her face was pissing me off. "Naruto…. Are you alright?" she continued to stare at me.

"Stop staring at me like that your pissing me off!" tsunade jumped at my response she defiantly was not expecting that.

She sighed then stepped forward again. "I'm glad you're alright Naruto" there was an awkward silence before she decided to open her pie hole again…'why couldn't she just leave me alone?' Naruto though as she began to speak.

"Why the hell did you leave like that? If Kakashi and jairaya didn't find you I would have to mark you as a missing Nin and why the hell did you kill all thoughts ANBU they weren't sent to hurt you they were sent to watch you?! Tsunade began realising and enormous amount of killing intent but it wasn't enough to make me move or change my expression.

**-Normal POV-**

Tsunade looked into naruto's eyes they were a darker blue them she remember and they held no emotion except anger.

"I left because I didn't feel like being beaten senseless by you and the stupid villagers for harming your precious Uchiha ….and but of course I would have been marked as a missing Nin immediately but not sasuke because he's oh-so precious even though he joined Orochimaru and tried to kill me and everyone in this god damn forsaken village!" Naruto began to realise his own killing intent it was strong enough to make tsunade's killing intent disappear.

"Oh and what about the ANBU or did you just decide to kill them for fun or out of frustration?" the blonde woman kind of regretted asking that question after getting her last response.

Naruto stood up and yanked the IV out of his arm and blood shot from the small hole and dripped down his hand onto the floor.

"I've had enough of this shit!" Naruto snapped.

"You can't leave, your still healing" the hokage tried to calm herself, this was NOT the Naruto she knew.

"Since when do you care?" Naruto walked over to the window and looked back. "Since when does anyone care? Shouldn't you be helping out your Uchiha he is more important than a demon don't you think granny!?" with that Naruto leapt off of the window sill into the streets below. She bolted over to the window sill and three stories down, she saw Naruto hunched on the ground holding his left arm tightly to his body before he stood up and began to quickly sprint through the streets.

"Naruto, what have we done to you"? She whispered now feeling the regret of asking those questions. Then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, jairaya was stranding there looking through the window beside her.

"You went too far this time" the sanien shook his head slightly before jumping out the window to go after his student, he didn't want to lose another student…especially 'grandson'. (**He is really naruto's godfather but you know what I mean) **

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was running through the empty streets of konaha (it was empty because it was like 3 am). He was still a bit dizzy and his head felt like it was just smashed in by a bowling ball. As he stumbled through the streets he could feel someone gaining on him fast but he was not planning to leave the village…yet so he wasn't afraid of being caught. He could tell it was jairaya 'it's not as bad as tsunade or Kakashi coming after me… those two were impossible to talk to' Naruto thought as he began to slow down, his sore legs and low blood pressure began to take a toll on him till he could no longer run. Naruto stopped and leaned against a tree that was nearby unable to run anymore, after about 40 seconds jairaya finally caught up to the spiky blonde.

"Naruto?" he began to cautiously walk over to where his student was, once he was close enough he put one hand on the boys shoulder. Naruto looked up at his sensei with cold, sad eyes. Jairaya was taken off-guard by the look in his young students eyes he had never seen Naruto with such cold eyes, they had always been bright and cheerful.

"What happened to you?" the sanien leaned down to look Naruto in the eyes. The blonde said nothing as he looked at the ground.

"Naruto, answer me I'm worried about you" he continued to press the question.

"You're worried about me? No one's worried about me don't you see, I'm nothing! No one cares about a demon all that matters is that there oh-so precious Uchiha is back!" Naruto growled "he wouldn't even be her if I did go out of my way to get his ass back here….i could less of what happened to that prick!"

"Then why did you bring him back?" Jairaya narrowed his eyes, knowing what naruto's answer might be.

"Because I promised that ungrateful bitch that I would bring him back" he paused and pools on water started forming in his eyes. "I-i-i-I would never have brought him back if I knew that I was going to be beaten for it!" he began to wipe away tears that rolled down his face with his t-shirt sleeve. **(he ditched the orange jacket in the forest) **jairaya pulled Naruto into a tight hug feeling bad for the young boy who had endured so much torment throughout his life.

"it's ok you did your best" he tried to comfort his student but there was only so much he could do for him. "Let's get you home" Jairaya realest the blonde form his hug and began to walk toward the street but stopped when he realised the Naruto wasn't following him.

"Come on" the sanien walked back over to Naruto who still stood in the same place. A small mumble came out of him that he could just make out.

"There's no point, my apartment as probably been burned down or vandalized beyond fixing". Jairaya eyes widened 'was this a regular occurrence'? he wondered

"How do you know unless we check?" he tried to lift his spirits.

"From the way you're looking at me tells me that you had no idea what's been going on." Jairaya could feel the blonde's intense gaze. "And I know that's it's been vandalized because whenever I come back from missions I usually have no door or anything" Naruto laughed mechanically at the last part, sending chills down his sensei's spin. 'What was that'? Jairaya was a little shocked that his student could laugh like that.

"Would you like to stay at my place for a while?" jairaya kindly offered.

Naruto shook his head "No, I'm going to find a place under a tree or something" Naruto turned to leave before he was called back.

"Wait Naruto, could you explain to me what happened?" he refried from asking the question before, but now was his only chance.

"About what?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"After you brought sasuke back?" the sanien gulped waiting for his answer.

"Well….. After I brought sasuke back I was scolded and beaten over the head by sakura, got stones trough at me and yelled at by villagers and then I couldn't take it anymore, I lost it" he paused for a second to see his sensei's reaction, he looked interested so he continued. "Then I just left out in pure frustration and anger…oh and I heard you talking with granny tsunade and the reason my arms aren't healing is because I didn't let them."

"Oh my… kami" 'how could people be like this after all he's done for the village.' He put a hand over his mouth in shock. Naruto let out a small amused smirk at his sensei's reaction.

"How did you not let them heal?" jairaya though out loud, just as he realised that the smirk on the boy's face widened.

"The kyuubi's charka will eventually give up on trying healing something if it keeps reopening." naruto's smirk looked like it belonged on someone from an insane asylum. He shuddered at the thought of the meaning of the words, 'he constantly re-opened all the cuts until they stopped healing! How much did that hurt? Before he could ask another question the blonde boy was gone.

"we will talk more about this tomorrow Naruto" jairaya mumbled before taking off.

**-With Naruto-**

'Everybody in this damn village pisses me off to no end' Naruto grumbled glad to get away from his perverted teacher.

'**God, are you sure you can last a week in this dump'? **The deep growl made Naruto jump a little.

'Well I still have to think of a way to get in the bingo books, any ideas?' Naruto chuckled lightly before going into a full blown insane laugh that echoed through the forest like a screeching banshee.

'**Sheesh kit, some laugh you got there' **the kyuubi couldn't help but laugh, it was contagious.

'Well I learnt from the best' naruto's words were somewhat true, he had listen to the kyuubi's laugh countless times and had picked up his demonic laugh.

'**Well back on topic, how do you plan to get in the bingo book within a week?'**

Naruto closed his eyes and went into deep thought for a moment then suddenly he opened his eyes and a sinister smirk slid onto his face and he began to laugh uncontrollably. He had thought of the perfect plan. :D

**F.Y.I **

**I'm not making Itachi a child molester ok!**

**See you next chapter!**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**VOTE FOR**

**ITACHI AND NARUTO (7)**

**HIDAN AND NARUTO (5)**

**OR**

**NO PAIRINGS (2)**


	3. Chapter 3- Leave me alone!

**Chapter 3**

**Hello loyal readers I'm back with another update hope you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry for the really late update I have a bunch of projects going on and I'm neck deep in homework and I'm writing in my spare time because I'm really getting into this story I hope you are too!**

**Anyways here are the concluding votes**

**Itachi x Naruto (9)**

**Hidan x Naruto (7)**

**No pairings (3)**

**So I guess… I'm going with Itanaru! XD**

**I'm only going with readers votes so don't hate me if you wanted another pairing because I said I would only accept those 2 pairings or none at all.**

**But Naruto is going to be very close to Hidan…like Hidan is going to be an older brother figure type thing... a phyco murderer older brother figure type thing. :3 oh and before I forget thanks for all your votes and advice I really appreciate it thx you! :D**

**Without further a due I present chapter 3! **

**-6 days left-**

Naruto didn't have the best sleep last night, he was drowsy, cranky and in a horrible mood in general. The blond looked like he was just hit by a truck his hair was dirty with dirt and dried blood and his hair was everywhere, he took off his head band and wrapped it around his right bicep letting his blonde hair hang in his eyes. His black t-shirt had a few blood stains that were hardly noticeable, he still had his hideous orange jump pants on that he wanted to rip off and burn. In all he was not in a mood to be messed with.

"Aghh stupid villagers" he swore as he walked by his apartment which to no surprise didn't have a door. He decided to use the shower in his apartment and scavenge the cloths that he had left because the pants he was wearing were no longer wearable, when he walked into his doorless apartment there was graffiti all over the walls that said demon, monster, leave, no one loves you, you're hated, get out… the usual stuff. He ignored it, all he wanted was a shower then to get out and hopefully never come back to this dump he used to call home.

He rummaged through his drawers only to find more hideous orange abominations.

"Damn it! Is this the only thing I ever bought!?" he cursed himself for not buying anything somewhat wearable.

'**Wow, some fashionable attire you have kit' **a voice mocked him.

'I didn't pick out my cloths so shut up!' Naruto gritted his teeth 'it was the only thing that the damn shop owners would give me'! He hated them for giving him such ugly, bright and noticeable cloths so unfit for a ninja.

'**Oh, somebody is in a bad mood' **kyuubi teased as he stirred in his cage.

'**So what are you going to doing for 6 more days in this boring village'? **

'I don't know? I haven't really thought about it' he stopped to think for a moment before he yelled "oh! I do have something to wear!" he held up a pair of black cargo pants with multiple pockets and a black tail hanging on a few loops of chain attached to the back. He smiled, now happy that he could ditch the orange sweat pants, he happily stripped off his old cloths and walked over to the shower turning it on feeling a little insecure knowing that he had no front door, but at least he still had a bathroom door that locked.

After he was done his shower he got dressed into his new pants and his black shirt he had been wearing before and retied his head band around his arm.

"Problem 1 solved" Naruto reported to himself glad that he didn't have to look like a walking carrot any longer.

'**Now what'? The 9 tails inside him began getting anxious.**

'Well….i could find pervy sage' he paused and face palmed himself realising what he just said 'never mind I don't feel like being asked a thousand questions'

'**Why don't you go visit that banshee and give her a piece of your mind'?**

'Neh, I feel like eating today' _(oh burn!)_ Naruto and kyuubi laughed but then Naruto remembered he hadn't eaten today and his stomach grumbled for something to devour.

'What am I going to eat? I have no money' the blonde complained as he began to leave the apartment before something caught his eye. The group picture of team 7. He narrowed his eyes at the picture of sasuke (looking like a emo prick) sakura (looking like an obsessive bitch)and Kakashi sensei (smiling like a creepy pervert) then there's me (looking like a complete idiot) that brought back memories of a time when team 7 was still together, he picked up the picture and wiped away the dust that had collected on the glass and looked at it intensely for a few moments before throwing it against the far wall causing the glass to go flying everywhere.

"God! I hate them!" Naruto enraged left the apartment and began to wander down the streets looking for something to eat. He jammed his hands in his pockets only to pull his right hand out a few seconds later holding about 20 somewhat dollars.

"Maybe this day isn't so bad after all" he silently murmured as he starred at the money that would feed him for today.

As he walked down the crowded streets of Konoha, people during their daily lives would go out of their way just to make his life miserable by either yelling at him, throwing stones or beating him until he bled, but sadly for the villagers he was in no mood to be fucked with today.

"There he is" "that's the demon" he could hear people whispering.

'**Oh how I want to kill all of them and burn their souls in hell!**' kyuubi began to claw at the ground in frustration at not being able to do anything.

'Calm down, we don't want to draw attention to our self's' Naruto reminded him, he was supposed to keep a low profile until the time came to put there plan into action. The kyuubi just grumbled in response.

He decided to eat later when the lunch time hordes where gone. He walked out of the streets and down a back alley that lead to a forest that was located close to training ground 13. He walked over to a tree and walked straight up it until he found the perfect branch to sit on he closed his eyes and leaned back, it was so peaceful there, only the sounds of birds and the soothing sound of wind rustling leaves could be heard. The peace didn't last very long when he hears the familiar voice of one hell of an annoying person.

"How are you my youthful friend Naruto?!" Naruto rolled his eyes at the question he didn't want to put up the happy mask. He looked down at bushy brow before hopping down to see him.

"I'm fine" the blondes face held little emotion but smirked as he watched lees bushy eye brows move as he spoke.

"Are you alright Naruto? You don't seem yourself" lee began to get worried because his youthful happy go lucky friend that was always smiling …wasn't smiling.

"I said that I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go train… now that my nap was interrupted" with that Naruto turned and left, leaving behind a very confused lee.

A moment later after Naruto had left lee was still standing there 'what was that?' lee was a about to go after Naruto before a young female with her hair in 2 tight buns came out of the bush followed by a boy with white eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hey, What are you doing here lee we are waiting for you?!" the girl said clearly irritated.

" Neji, Tenten have seen Naruto lately?" he paused and his team mates shook their heads "well he seems to be acting different, so I'm going to check if he's alright ill talk with you guys later". Neji and Tenten nodded and went back to whatever training that they were doing and Lee began to race after Naruto.

**-With Naruto in a random place-**

'Is everyone in the damn village content on pissing me off or something!?' the irritated blonde complained as he began to punch down trees. He hardly ever let his anger show before but now he couldn't give a care in the world, he was going to be gone in a week anyways. He murmured swears and things that were pissing him off but soon those murmurs turned into whispers then those whispers turned into growls that turned into yelling and screaming.

"Fuck those villagers they destroyed my home and my life!" naruto's complaining grew louder with every word. "I want to burn this god forsaken village down"! he paused for a second and calmed himself a little bit "I can't wait to leave this hell hole!" he sneered as he looked around to see every tree within a 40 meter radius was now completely destroyed.

'**And you were telling me to calm down' **the 9 tailed rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

'Shut up I'm not in the mood fluffy!'

'**God, kit calm down you have someone watching you!' **the kyuubi had to yell for the blonde to hear him over his loud complaining.

Naruto turned around to look in the direction that the person was hiding in.

"You can come out, I know you are there" his cold voice rang through the clearing and figure came out from behind a tree and began walking over slowly.

"Naruto?" the figure spoke, their voice shaking a little.

"What?" 'Did he hear everything? If he did that would be a problem' he thought of possible solutions and outcomes that could come in this situation.

'**Maybe, you were yelling loud enough'** kyuubi rubbed an ear with his paw.

"Naruto are you alright?"

"Damn, you found me I was hoping to avoid you for a while" Naruto grinned and looked at the ground.

"Naruto you still have a few questions to answer for me" my man began to walk closer.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "answers to what pervy sage?" his grin disappeared.

They were both standing in the middle of the clearing. Jairaya took a quick look around, the trees that once stood tall were reduced into shards that were scattered all over the ground. The boys knuckled were bleeding and full of slivers and he couldn't help notice the cuts on his arms were beginning to scar but some were still open and tender looking. Naruto noticed his teacher starring at his arms and crossed them across his chest direction the sanien's attention to his face.

"Naruto, what's the matter? There's obviously something that's bothering you so don't bother to lie to me" Jiraya demanded hesitantly not knowing how his student was going to respond.

"Why? is my life somehow bothering you?"

"Why? Isn't normal for a teacher to worry about his students?"

Naruto raised an eye brow and starred at his sensei with a suspicious gleam in his eye.

"Don't tell me you're actually thinking about it!?" Jiraya gasped "you know you're like a grandson to me, right"

Naruto's eyes widened a little 'somebody thinks of me as family?' Naruto knew that pervy sage cared and all but to think of him as a grandson? That was too good to be true and when something was too good to be true it probable is.

"What?" was the only words he could get out before a green broccoli looking thing came jumping out of the with a pain full looking creepy smile across its face and yelling something about youthful something.

"Oh god he's back" naruto's sweat dropped.

'**What's wrong with this kid?'** kyuubi recoiled in disgust as he remembered something** 'He looks almost identical to what's his face… the older guy that also has a green spandex suit and bowl cut?**

'Ya I know scary' the blonde chuckled slightly before leaving his conversation with the 9 tails and back into the world with the talking broccoli and perverts.

Just as he came back he was glomped by the historically crying broccoli.

"What the fumm…" the last word at the end was muffled by the broccoli's black hair.

"Let go!" Naruto was able to muffle out angrily as he shoved lee off of him with extreme brute force.

"What's the matter with you Naruto!?" jairaya was shocked by the harsh move shown towards lee, now he was sure something was wrong. Lee just stood there shocked.

"why won't you people just leave me alone, you had no problems leaving me alone when I needed someone but when I want to be left alone you all swarm to me like insects to a freaking light bulb"?! Naruto growled and began to walk away from them.

"Wait! You still have some answers to give me Naruto?" his tone was harsh and demanding now angered by his students actions.

The blonde stopped walking and turned his head around just enough to see them with a sadistic smile across his face that sent shivers down their spines and a simple answer came out.

"I don't have to tell you anything" then he turned his head back and continued his walking.

Lee and Jiraya just looked at each other as if they read each other's minds.

"Should we tell lady hokage about this" lee turned to Jiraya.

"This is not right, we have to talk to tsunade" the white haired sanien sighed and continued to stare off in the direction that his student had disappeared in before turning around and leading the way out of the clearing.

**-Hokage's office-**

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE"! a vicious voice echoed down the hallway.

"b-b-but-"another voice shuddered.

"NOW"! The voice was louder and sounded more angry and the killing intent that came along with it was able to be felt all the down the hallway. The two people currently in the hallway stopped and looked at each other wide eyed and questioned if they should go and come back later but the matter was too important to wait till later. Just as the two men arrived outside the hokage's office a small pink haired konochi came running out in tears. The two men looked at her as she ran past them and down the hallway.

"Wait sakura….!" The shortest man called but the girl did not stop she kept running.

"Let her go Lee we have something more important to deal with". The tallest man put one hand on lee's shoulder quickly before removing it and pushed the door in front of them open. They entered only to see tsunade with her head on her desk and a silver haired jounin standing next to her. Lee turned to see jairaya's face, his face was emotionless and his eyes looked so focused and serious it scared him.

"Oh" she looked up from her desk "Jiraya is there something wrong" she could see the look on her old friends face, she's hardly ever seen him with such an intense glare.

"There's something wrong with Naruto, he has been acting strange since we brought him back". Jiraya's tone was beginning to worry tsunade.

"He is probable just depressed, I would be to if my teammate beat me when I was already half to death". The silver haired jounin spoke, the words didn't sound serious but the way he said it made them all look down.

"Kakashi sensei what exactly happened to Naruto that would make his will of fire disappear so quickly"? Lee was slightly afraid of the answer he would receive because whatever it was it must have been pretty bad to break naruto's youthful spirit.

Kakashi sighed "well…" he tells lee the whole story. (You know the story I'm not going to repeat it).

**-With the akatsuki-**

'Swoosh' with that two akatsuki members appeared in a dark room with very little light. A dark figure stood near the end of the room, the two akatsuki walked up till they were about 15 feet away.

"What did he say"? The dark figure asked as he looked them both in the eye.

"He's going to join us". The shorter of the two replied.

"Then where is our new recruit"? The dark figure took a step forward, now seeming more intimidating then before.

"He asked for a week before coming, he said something about getting in the bingo book…little brat." The tall blue man smirked, he kind of liked the kid's enthusiasm… then he thought of Tobi… Tobi + Naruto = OH MY GOD! Kisame's smile drooped and his eyes widened and he curled up in a small ball in the corner of the room.

"Itachi is that true"? The unknown figure asked turning back to look at the raven who was staring at his partner with a WTF look on his face.

"Yes, and if I may, can I retrieve Naruto alone?" Itachi asked.

**-Itachi's P.O.V-**

'What was up with that blonde? Why did I feel so contempt on wanting to make him feel better? he looked so miserable just sitting there alone' my mind was swirling with the images of the blonde boy sitting under a tree in a pool of his own blood.' was his life really that bad that he would do something to that extent to his own body then willingly join a S-rank criminal organization without a second though?' my thoughts were soon interrupted by leader-sama's voice.

"Fine, Itachi you will go alone to retrieve the demon vessel when the time comes" with that I saw pein turn around and vanish into thin air. I turned to kisame who looked like he had just seen Tobi naked running around the house, 'great now I have that picture in my mind' but I quickly shook out the image out of my mind and left the room.

**-Konaha-**

Lee stood there in shock, "why would Sakura-Chan do something so brutal to Naruto after what he did, he brought back Uchiha and that's what he gets?" lee was in utter disbelief and quiet angry at his now ex-crush.

"I think we should tell him" the blonde hokage asked as she turned to the white haired sanien who nodded slowly.

"Ok lee what we are about to tell you is an S-rank crime if you tell anybody, ok" she spoke slowly so he could feel the intensity of each word.

"You know the 9 tailed fox that attracted konoha 14 years ago" tsunade paused to make sure lee understood.

"Ya but what does that have to do with Naruto, the fourth scarified his life to kill it, right?" lee raised a very bushy eye brow as jairaya sighed as if to tell him to direct his attention to him.

"Not exactly the fourth hokage didn't kill the 9 tailed fox he sealed it, into a new born baby and do you know who that baby was?" he let lee answer that question.

"Naruto" the raven whispered quietly.

"Naruto has gone through so much in his life and has suffered through so much we couldn't even imagine it, I'm surprized he didn't snapped sooner." Jiraya let out a small sigh as he leaded against the wall on the other side of tsunade.

"What do you mean snapped sooner?!" the hokage turned to Jiraya and looked at him with big eyes as if begging to him to tell her that her 'little brother' was ok. "What happened"? Lee began to speak.

"Well, I met Naruto today as I was heading to train and I stopped to say hi but he didn't exactly look to happy so I asked him what was wrong and he said that I disturbed his nap and he left" the raven paused for a moment before continuing. "I decided to follow him and find out what was wrong but when I get there Naruto was bashing down trees an-d ... And he was yelling things and the-n-n" lee stopped talking.

Tsunade shifted in her chair signalling to them that she wanted to hear more but lee didn't talk… it's not as if he didn't want to talk, it's that he was _afraid _to.

"Then what"? It was Kakashi that spoke but lee didn't speak he just turned to jairaya as if to tell him to continue the story for him. Jairaya saw the raven's plea for help and he obliged.

"I believe that's when I came in" jairaya paused trying to gather his thoughts into words. "I talked to him yesterday and he was very persistent on not telling me anything and when I didn't get any answers from him yesterday I thought I'd find him today and see if he was in a better mood but I was wrong, he is in a worse mood today." The sanien looked over at his lady friend.

"So he seems to be depressed and pissed at everyone for some reason, right"? Kakashi just had to break the silence with some stupid comment of his.

"I think it's something more than that, I think we should check the seal again just to make sure" the white haired sanien began to walk towards lee.

"Do you think this has something to do with the seal"? The hokage began to raise her voice.

"I don't know but we can't rule anything out yet" jairaya breathed out heavily and looked into tsunade's eyes.

"Where is Naruto now"? Kakashi once again broke that silence.

"I don't know he walked off into the forest somewhere" lee was the one to answer this time.

Tsunade put on a serious face and stood up. "I want you to find Naruto and bring him to me, now"!

"Hai" they all replied and flashed out of the room, except lee.

**-Lee's POV-**

'How do I tell her? This would break her heart, maybe I heard him wrong' what was I thinking this was very important of course I have to tell her. Then suddenly I was pulled from my thought.

"Lee didn't you hear me find Naruto and bring him to me"? Tsunade's voice rang through her office as she spoke. Damn why was she so scary?

"Umm, lady hokage" I began but failed to say the rest. 'I should ask Naruto about it first' "never mind" I managed to say and I ran out of the room not wanting to see her anymore.

**-Where ever Naruto is -**

"Damn I'm tired" Naruto yawned as he stretched his arms over his head, he began to wonder what time it was. It is at least 9pm the sun is already setting, 'damn it, I still haven't eaten today' the blonde grumbled as he headed deeper into the forest.

"**Kit, why not just hunt for your food"? Kyuubi chuckled.**

"What"?

"**You know, find something kill it…eat it" the fox grinned at the face his kit made.**

"I think I'll just go into town and find something to eat" Naruto gave an awkward laugh and began walking in the direction of the village. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at the ground, taking a moment to think to himself before lifting his head up with a smirk on his face and announcing.

"I think I'll pay my old friend a visit tomorrow!" he began to laugh insanely and his right eye glowed red as his insane laugher filled the night sky.

**Hope you liked the chapter I tried a cliff hanger but it didn't really work and I apologize again for being so late I'm buried in homework and I'm writing for like 10 mins every day! God 1 month of school to go then I can right like hell!**

**Please R and R it means a lot thx you!**


	4. Chapter 4: welcome back sasuke

**Hello loyal readers!**

**Sorry about the really late updates …our teachers decided to bury us in homework till the end of the year! Yay! Thanks to them i have had 2 panic attacks in 2 days! I really hate my teacher so many reasons but will not tell you them cuz u probable don't care and just want to read the story…right?**

**Also sorry the next few chapter won't be so good cuz I'm really rushed and I'm writing for like 15 mins every 2 days so I get kind of lost and I lose my train of thought when I'm not writing continuously so please excuse the next 2 chapter or so thank you! **** *curls up in a small ball in the corner of a dark room and cry's***

**-5 days left-**

"Still no sign of him"? A women's voice sighed

"I'm sorry" a voice replied as it walked through the door and stood in the middle of the room.

"Do you think he's alright"? the women asked spinning around in her office chair to face her visitor.

"Yes I'm sure he..." the man's last words were cut off by someone jumping through the office window, because apparently ninjas don't use doors. The person was wearing a cat mask and black and white armour, clearly ANBU. The masked man calmed down from the sprint here, before saying what the hokage and the sanien were waiting to hear for the past day.

"We found Naruto Uzumaki" the ANBU stood tall and reported it proudly. His squad was assigned by the hokage yesterday to track down the boy but came up empty handed, but the blonde didn't give up and sent them out again and told them not to come back unless they had found him and like good little ANBU they obeyed.

"Where is he"? The hokage demanded now standing and glaring at the masked Nin with anticipation.

"We last saw him walking down the street towards the hospital"

"Shit!" Jiraya looked over to tsunade eyes widen in horror she clearly didn't understand why her friend looked so horrified when he mentioned that he was headed towards the hospital, clearly she was not told something.

"We have to get down there now!" jairaya raced out of the door with tsunade hot on his heels. He was determined to get to the hospital before Naruto did or else who knows what would happen, he hoped that his student wasn't going to do something stupid in broad daylight in fact he was hoping he wasn't going to do anything at all, but he couldn't take any chances after he saw how unstable the blonde was. They were about half way to the hospital before they overheard a group of men talking.

"Did you see the demon walk by I'm glad that they chased him off I don't want that thing anywhere near my children" one man said as the others nodded in agreement. Tsunade overheard and couldn't just stand by and listen to them talk about her gaki like some damn pest.

"What the hell did they do"?! Flames of killer intent were practically exploding off of her. She grabbed the man by the scruff of his collar and held him 2 feet in the air. The man shrieked like a little girl attempting to wiggle out of her grasp but realised there was no escape and gave in.

"Some guys ran a pitch fork through him and beat him with a pipe" he paused for a second. "Serves the demon right, too bad he didn't stick around I didn't even get a swing!" the man chucked before the hokage buried her first in the man's face causing him to spit out blood and fall to his knees, he had probable lost a bunch of teeth right there.

"Imagine feeling that pain but multiple it by 30 that how much he feels every time you assholes decide it's a good idea to beat him, and if I ever catch you or anybody else do that to my gaki I will personally make you feel 20 times more pain he did!" with that tsunade snarled at the terrified man and continued toward the hospital.

'Oh Naruto, what have they done to you' tsunade's eyes lowered. She felt like she could have done more to protect him. Just as soon as they started they stopped and looked at the ground when they felt something wet and sticky splash against their leg (to people who thought of something pervy…we think so much alike) when they glanced down. A pool of blood about 10 feet in length and 2 feet wide spread across the road leading in the direction of the hospital.

"Oh kami" Jiraya's gasp was heard by tsunade who was now more determined than ever to find her adopted little brother. They immediately sped up in hopes to catch him before something bad happened.

**-Near the hospital-**

A blonde genine walked down the crowded streets of konoha. The people stopped and laughed at him, maybe it was the fact that he was bleeding or in pain or was it that he had a pitch fork through his stomach that he couldn't pull out thanks to the barbs on the end, and if he did pull it out his guts would come out with it.

"Dear kami this hurts"! he looked down at his stomach which wouldn't seem to stop bleeding.

"**You better be grateful kit without me you would be dead right now" **the kyuubi growled lightly flicking his tails wildly around.

"Oh shut up!" Naruto yelled and realizing he had yelled this out loud, everybody instantly stopped there chuckling and ran away leaving him alone in the street.

'**Oh and one last thing before you shut me out'**

'What'? He made sure he said it in his mind this time.

'**You might want to put a henge on that right eye of yours because it's quiet noticeable" **he pointed out because it was quiet obvious. One eye was ocean blue and the other was like kyuubi's eye, blood red with a cat slit pupil. He had gained the eye color thanks to the deal he had made with the fox while during training

'I guess' with that he made two hand signs and his red eye changed from red back to the beautiful ocean blue it once used to be.

He continued on his way to the hospital 'I better get this looked at while I'm there to' Naruto thought still holding the pitch fork by the bottom of the handle by the spikes, the pitch fork had gone right through him but stopped so you could just see the butt of pitch fork in his back while the 3 spikes continued to poke through his abdomen, Naruto looked like a shish kabob. He was also bleeding heavily from wounds on his sides and head thanks to the pipe some old guy had brought out. 'he is going to die first' Naruto grinned as he thought about different ways to torcher the man with his own pipe 'humm maybe, break all his arms and legs or… destroy all his joints then breaks all the bones in between or better yet shove the damn pole up his a..' Naruto's growled as he heard footsteps racing towards him.

"Great" the blonde sighed as he turned around to face his two pursuers. He smirked at the faces he saw. One hell of a shocked granny and a pervy sensei that looked like he was staring at the kyuubi himself. The blonde figured it would be easier to get out of the situation if he put up the 'happy' mask. Naruto gave an innocent smile as the two began to slowly and cautiously approach the injured boy.

"Naruto… how are you still alive"? The blonde hokage asked afraid that the boy was going to just collapse and die right there.

"The kyuubi is keeping me alive" the two adult's eyes widened. They took a few more steps forward.

"We have to get him to the hospital" jairaya nodded in agreement and kneeled in front of his student and attempted to pick him up.

"I can walk" Naruto slightly snarled not wanting to be touched by his pervy sensei. Realising the tone he used he tried to reword it "I mean, like, uhm, already walked this far why not walk the rest of the way right"? He smirked awkwardly "and how are you supposed to carry me when I have a pitch fork threw me?" the blonde chuckled lightly, suddenly he winced as the pain in his stomach suddenly grew he felt his eyes being forced closed and his face meet the ground with a crunch.

'I don't want that creep touching me send me back!' inner Naruto growled and paced around his mind scape which was no longer was a rusting old metal prison but a huge room that kind of resembled a green house in some way. The floor was covered in soft, thick grass and the walls were painted a soft blue with white clouds. The room was big enough to fit 2 kyuubi's in it, the cage was also gone and the kyuubi roamed free around the room but the seal was still active…sort of.

'**Just play along for now, ok kit' **the 9 tails wrapped his kit in one of his many tails. His kit leaned on the tail feeling its fluffiness!

'It's going to be difficult for me you know' naruto's spoke into the tail making them hardly auditable.

'**I know just a little longer, just a little longer'** kyuubi's words were calming…well as calming as a giant fox can be. The boy wrestled with the fox's tail for some time until finding a comfortable position and relaxing.

'Kyuubi?' the blonde muffled the words into the orange fur.

'**My names Kurama' **the fox corrected.

'Oh… Kurama?' he asked again.

'**What is it?'**

'Do you think you could tell me the hand seals for that jutsu again…I k-k-kind of forgot?' Naruto began to tap is to index figures together.

**-Flash back to after Naruto left Jiraya and lee-**

The blonde genine just randomly roamed through the trees having no idea where he is going.

"Stupid pervy-sensei and that piece of talking broccoli" Naruto scoffed his feet along the ground. "What do they know?"….. "They know nothing, god damn it!"

'Hey kyuubi are you there?' Naruto heard a groan in response. 'Do you think you could teach me a new jutsu I'm getting really bored?'

'**What kind of jutsu?' **the giant fox raised an eye brow.

'I don't know maybe a demon type jutsu… does that kind of jutsu exists'?

'**Yes they do but any normal human would die from it… then again you're not a normal human are you'? **The blonde just chuckled at this. **'I guess I could teach you something' **naruto's face lit up as one his famous foxy grins slid on to his face.

'**I guess let's start with something simple' **Kurama closed his eyes to think. **'Ah, it's not the easiest but I think my kit can handle it, right?' **He looked at his kit that was sitting cross legged on the grass looking up at his new sensei and raised an eye brow.

'Of course I can with you as my teacher how could I fail'! The kyuubi smirked at his kits enthusiasm and thought to himself. '_I wonder how long it's going to take me to break those emotions out of him.'_

'**Ok kit the jutsu's called ****Demonic shōgekiha (demonic shock wave) the hands seals are dragon, wolf, fox, dog, crow, and snake in that order while preforming those seals focus my chakra in the palm of one of your hands and when it realises make sure to wave the charka and 1 more thing the first couple times you try it, it may or may not explode'**

'Thanks for the warning sensei' he chuckled sarcastically as he began doing the correct hand seals, red and black chakra began glowing around his hands as he finished the 2 seals. As he finished the last seal his right hand had vicious looking red and black chakra swirling around it, he grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and pushed his hand onto the ground. The ground waved slightly before exploding beneath him. Naruto was blown back a few feet.

'I guess that's what you mean by it might explode' the blonde pouted and the kyuubi laughed at his kits failure.

'Your mean' the blond pouted that just made Kurama laugh louder!

**-End flash back-**

'**You forgot them already… sheesh kit'! **Kurama sighed.

'Hehehe' Naruto giggled with embarrassment and tapped his two index figures together.

**-With people in hospital- **

'2 times in 3 days' the blonde thought to herself as she stroked the hair of the boy laying on the hospital bed. She noticed his figures began to twitch every now and again which was a good sign that he was waking up. Seconds seemed like minutes as she watched the slow rise and fall of his chest, his breathing was slow and steady just how it's supposed to be. She could hear small almost soundless painful moans rise from the blonde's throat every few minutes.

The women sat alone in the room for about 20 minutes stoking he 'little brothers hair' before a knock sounded at the hospital door.

"Uh? Lady Hokage"? A voice small voice squeaked through the door.

"Yes, what?" she waited a minute to see if the girl would speak or would she just stand there all day. "Well what is it? Did you just knock on the door to stand there and stare or do you want to say something!?" the hokage barked at the nurse, the nurse visibly flinched.

"Oh um… there's a-a man out s-side that wants-s to t-talk to y-you…. he says it's u-urgent" the nurse stuttered ad she twirled her long black hair around her finger obviously startled by her hokage's tone.

'God, she's just as bad as the hyuuga' tsunade's sweat dropped before glancing at the boy one last time. She moved one hand towards her gaki, to move a staying strand of hair away from his face when suddenly the boy who was laying so still in a half conscious state was now sitting upright holding his hands into a defensive position, scanning around the room quickly with his eyes, knowing where he was he allowed himself to relax a bit, but he didn't remove his hands from the position they were in.

"Naruto calm yourself, your .o.k." tsunade took a step back and raised her own hands to protect her face just in case he decided to lash out, but Naruto refused to drop his guard, slowly he dropped his hands body still tense… he didn't want to be here…there was just to many bad memories. After a long 2 minutes he had shown signs of calming down and at that the hokage began to relax as well, but eye's never leaving the boy she spoke in a silent whisper so just the nurse would here.

"Tell my visitor to come here I do not trust leaving him alone". The nurse who were for some reason still there nodded and fled the room in a hurry. Naruto just scowled as his chance to escape faded away, now his mood darkened even more.

"Naruto, who did this to you"? The blonde women spoke cautiously trying not to enrage the boy again. Naruto raised one delicate eye brow and gave her 'are you stupid' glare, he knew that they were well aware about who did this, and actually there was only 1 possible answer.

"I'm pretty sure who know who the hell did this to me baa-chan" Naruto lowered his head letting his bangs hide his eyes from view. "You don't…know what it's like… to know that you are getting beaten and hurt and there's people that just stand by and do nothing but…**laugh at you**"? The last 3 words came out in a low deep cold growl that echoed throughout the hospital room leaving them in an eerie silence after the echo had faded. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out but a small squeak.

"I-i-I had no idea, I'm so sorry"

"Of course you had no idea" naruto's head shot up and looked her in the eyes. Two deep ocean blue eyes meeting a pair of worried chestnut brown ones. "No one had any idea because no one cares!" he could feel hot tears running down his face as memories of brutal beatings the villagers gave him flooded his mind. 14 years of being cruelly abused by everyone he ever knew, even though the children didn't know why the adults had hated him but they picked up on how their parents treated him and began to mistreat him as well making him feel even more alone. No orphanage wanted him, no one wanted to take care of him, no one even tried to help, and sure old man Sarutobi was nice to him but never really tried to help him much, all he did was tell him it was going to get better and it never did but at least the old man got him into the academy where he met his teacher Iruka sensei.

Naruto remember all the good time's he spent with his old teacher but with the 1 person that didn't see him as the demon who destroyed the village and kill hundreds, had too once hated him.

"Naruto you know that's not true, there are many people to care about you" tsunade took a shuffle step forward and put a hand on his back rubbing slow soothing circles. Naruto liked the feeling of being comforted, but something just didn't feel right…it wasn't a feeling of hate or sadness it was more like he wanted someone else to do it, someone who meant more to him…a friend…no…family…no family…maybe a lover? Thoughts went swirling trough his mind from the new confusing feeling. He closed his eyes feeling the fatigue of not sleeping for almost 2 days.

"tsunade-sama can I come in" Naruto snapped his eyes open to look in the direction of the voice.

"Oh jairaya it's you" she pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. Naruto glared up at his sensei waiting for all of all the different questions that he would be asked. 'Why did you kill those ANBU? 'Why did you cut yourself? Why are you acting so strange? What's wrong with you? Are you ok?' if they asked any of those questions he thought he would explode. He waited and slowly but surely his sensei turned to him and began to stride towards him. A low growl raised in the back of naruto's thought. Jiraya stopped walking when he heard it.

'**Calm yourself, stupid kit' **as soon as he heard those words coming from the back of him mind he calmed down, and Jiraya taking it as a sign he began to walk forward a bit.

"Naruto, are you ok"?

Naruto's jaw dropped that was the stupidest question he had ever heard anyone **ever** say. The blonde turned his head to look the sanien in the face and smiled. Jiraya felt uneasy at the sight of the smile, it looked somewhat like his old everyday smile but this time it had a sadistic twist to it this time around sending chills down his spin.

"I feel like I was just stabbed through the stomach with a pitchfork, beaten with a pole hundreds of times and drowned in my own blood if that's what you're asking"

Tsunade and jairaya looked at each other questioningly before jairaya asked him another question.

**-Tsunade's P.O.V- **

"Why were you going to the hospital?" I raised an eyebrow at Jiraya when he asked my gaki the question. Obviously he was headed to the hospital because he just squired by a villager but there was something not quite right the way those two were looking at each other, what were they hiding from me. I turned my head to look at Naruto, he was currently starring at jiraya with that fake smile plastered to his face, and his smile was so fake it hurt to look at it.

"I came to see when sasuke-teme was going to be out of the hospital" i watched as naruto's mask begins to fail. It looked as if he didn't believe him…why wouldn't he believe Naruto? There's defiantly something going on.

"Really?" he questioned his student as if he already knew why Naruto was there.

At those words the last of naruto's mask broke, I could hardly hold back the tears as I saw the light that was in his eye slowly begin to fade and his gleaming smile wipe from his face leaveing an emotionless void. I starred at the gaki noticing every little think about his change, his eyes were now dull and lifeless his skin was a bit paler then usual, and for the first time I noticed how skinny and underweight he was, he was truly a sad site. He turned to me he face expression never changing.

"I just wanted to get back to training and having team 7 together again" I looked into those two deep blue eyes and I swear I say him sniffle back a few tears then I realised something with his right eye it looked slightly glazed over which means it has a henge over it…but why?

**-Normal P.O.V-**

They all stared at each other in an awkward silence.

"Do you want to go see sasuke then?" tsunade hoped she wouldn't regret asking, she quickly looked over to Jiraya to see if he had any objections to them seeing each other, all she got was an extremely worried look from Jiraya but no objections.

"Sure why not?" Naruto shrugged.

"He's in room 243, I'll come with you" the hokage had some questions she like to ask them.

"All right but when do you think he will be able to train again?" the blonde stopped just before jumping off the bed.

"Are you sure you want to see him"? Jiraya placed a hand on naruto's shoulder but he just shrugged of the hand and answered with a simple yes I'm sure.

**-A few minutes later in room 243 Sasuke's P.O.V-**

I sat hand cuffed to a hospital bed. 'How did I let the dobe drag me back here'? I sighed. I had already been visited by my fan club not too long ago and it didn't take long for me to get a headache from there squeals. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and when without so much as 'can I come in'? The door opened and 3 people walked into the room. One had long white hair tied back in a ponytail and red lines running from his eyes to his bottom jaw, the other was obviously the hokage with her usual green tank top/jacket thing, the other was very familiar blonde with his spiky hair and his orange- 'wait he's not wear his orange jump suit'?

I scanned my eyes over his form he was wearing black ninja shoes and extremely baggy camouflage cargo pants that almost covered his shoes with multiple pockets filled with kunai and shuriken. I also noticed that there was something hanging behind him 'a tail…wtf is that for'? I continued to look at him he was still wearing the same black t-shirt he was always worn.

"What are you doing here, dobe"? I asked still observing him.

"Stop checking me out you pervert!" that was not the response I was expecting.

"I wasn't 'checking you out' it's just I have never seen you wear anything besides that hideous orange abomination" I sneered at him hoping to get on his nerves; I was looking for a good fight!

"Well I was glad to get out that ugly thing, but I had no other cloths so that's what I was stuck with until I got money to buy some other cloths…not that anyone would actually let me buy cloths in the first place" I noticed he chuckled lightly which was highly unusual, but before I had a chance to ask any questions he took a few steps towards me and for the first time since he walked in I looked him in the eyes. I could practically **feel** the cold gaze resting on me! It was quiet a terrifying knowing that it was coming from him.

"So do when do you think you're up for some training"? I blinked at him…did he seriously just ask me that question. "You know…for old time's sake" there was his goofy smile again, then I saw his smile falter for a second before returning back to its full force. 'What was that'? He blinked at me, 'Shit, I totally forgot what he asked me…ugh… oh ya training!"

"Sure I guess" I turned towards the hokage and asked. "When am I able to leave the hospital"?

"You should be able to leave tomorrow morning, but you will be constantly under surveillance until you are proven trust worthy again" she gave me one of those warning glances that said 'one wrong move and your head is as good as gone'. I glared back at her with the famous Uchiha glare, but it was broken when jairaya 'who I completely forgot he was there' took a step towards the door before signaling them to follow him. Tsunade followed close behind him but Naruto didn't even seem to budge but he followed them with his eyes until they had completely left ear shot. He turned his gaze back to then suddenly I felt the air heavier and I had trouble breathing. 'What the heck is going on'?

His eyes were slightly glazed over as he turned his full attention towards me, I felt a chill slide down my spine but my Uchiha pride didn't let it show.

"I really hate you, Uchiha" a small smirked crept up on to his face 'what he's never called me by my last name before, what going on?'

"You know you really screwed up my life"? He cocked his head to one side and his grin got slightly wider. "It's not all your fault though… who am I kidding it's your entire fault" he laughed. 'What the hell is going on? Is this seriously Naruto?'

"What is?" I asked without thinking 'did I really want to know?'

"Didn't you hear the rumors? Everyone has especially the one that said that I almost killed you and dragged you back here broken and half dead?" Naruto turned around and began to stride out the door.

"Wait" I called after him. "I'm going to kick your ass tomorrow dobe; maybe I'll even torcher a little as pay back for bringing me back here!" he turned to me and smiled one of those creepy fake smiles that serial killers give as they say sorry as they stab you in the face.

"You would be extremely lucky if you even got that far with all your limbs still attached to your body teme" with that he left my room his tail swishing behind him. (it's a fake tail remember)

One question kept swirling my mind 'what the hell just happened'

**-At the akatsuki base-**

Itachi was passing time by looking through some records about the 9 tails container. He was shifting through the records when his stomach slowly began to twist, something bad was going to happen he could just feel it, maybe he was going to have to leave sooner than planned because he has had this feeling all day. He quickly folded up the records he had been reading and shoved them in a shelf in his room. He quickly gathered a few things in a sealing scroll and left his room; he strutted down the hallway in his akatsuki attire and left the base without a word. Itachi mentally sighed this was going to be a long trip, it was a two and half to three day trip to konoha from their base depending on how fast he traveled and at the speed he was traveling he could be there in two days.

'Please not let anything happen' he silently prayed as he began his long journey to see **his** blonde.

**Hope you enjoyed I made it a bit longer than expected because I wanted to make up for not updating earlier stupid school and stupid flood! As anyone heard about the flood in Calgary? Well if not or if you have I live in Calgary and it's been a bit of a mess here sooo yeah!**

**Anyways here are a few notes I thought you should know! : 3**

**For the ones who asked me if itachi's going to be some creeping child molester he is NOT going to be a pedo!**

**I know Naruto has more mood swings then a pregnant women but his mood swing s will settle down don't worry!**

**AND I WILL NOT EVER DISCONTINUE THIS STORY I WILL FINISH IT I PROMISE YOU!**

**Please comment and follow thx you!**

**3 u all!**


	5. Chapter 5 :A memory of a scar

**Hello again hopes you enjoyed the last chapter cuz it sure took me awhile to write it! Sorry for all the slow updates I'm going to be quiet busy this summer! XD I went on my first family vacation to Disney land without my family… I went with my cousins because one of them was preforming in Disney land *sniffles* so proud! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto! :(**

**And**

**I proudly/not so proudly present chapter 5 (this one kind of crappy pls forgive me) D':**

**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**

'What the hell was that?' I couldn't stop starring at the door were the blonde had just left a minute ago. 'Was he serious? No, that idiot couldn't kill me, sure he dragged me back here but that was only because this stupid curse mark acted up' I was such in a daze I almost didn't see tsunade walk back into the room through the same door I was staring at.

"Hello, sasuke mind if I check your vitals one last time?" I just starred at her.

"Hn" I nodded.

"Did Naruto say anything to you"? I turned to her and raised an eyebrow 'what kind of question is that of course he talked to me?' I thought for a second and before I could replay she spoke again.

"He's been acting strange ever since he brought you back and I thought he may have told you something" she paused for a second and looked up from her chart to look me over. 'Why would he say anything to me…why do I care about the dobe?' "Did by any chance something happened when you two fought"?

"Despite the fact I tried to kill him, no, we didn't talk much". I snapped at her…probably not the best idea.

**-Normal P.O.V-**

Tsunade glared at the raven, she was not happy with how easy it was for him to be able to say that he attempted to kill her gaki.

"Listen here Uchiha if you make one wrong move against Naruto or anyone in this village I will personally make sure you will never. Be. Able. To. Have. Kids."! the hokage's glare never faltered but grew more intense telling him that she was serious. Sasuke turned his heard so that he looked out the window, the sun was getting low making the sky glow a brilliant orange.

"So what time will I be allowed to leave tomorrow"? He asked still gazing out the window hoping to change the subject from having his nuts ripped off. Tsunade was beginning to make her way out of the door when he asked.

"Like I said before, tomorrow morning" she glanced at him one more time. "But remember you will be under constant servalince, and Kakashi will be watching your spar with Naruto tomorrow." With that she left leaving the Uchiha alone with his thoughts.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring" he murmured as he pulled the covers over himself.

**-With Naruto- **

The blonde sat by the edge of a pond and starred up into the darkening sky. His voice sung through the air in a perfect melody. Nobody knew that Naruto could sing he had always kept it to himself. The pond was one his favorite places, he had come here for as long as he could remember, normally after a village beating he would come here to relax.

The world around me

Is lost in misery

The only good I've got

In my life is you

No meaning

No other reason

When everything feels wrong

I feel right with you

So madly

Desperate deeply

Obsessed your love

Is better than mine to me

Can I have this moment forever?

Take me

To the beginning

You are what I believe

I'll live and die for you

This is all that I need

When nothing is real

You are my truth

In the darkness you shine

Can you keep me safe tonight?

When I'm down on my knees

You are what I believe

When we started

Whole hearted

I never needed

Anything or anyone else

I was broken

You made me whole again

The only one I

Trusted more than myself

So madly

Desperate deeply

I will live for you

Completely

Can I have this moment forever?

Take me

To the beginning

You are what I believe

I'll live and die for you

This is all that I need

When nothing is real

You are my truth

In the darkness you shine

Can you keep me safe tonight?

When I'm down on my knees

You are what I believe

Believe in Your love

Believe in Your life

Believe that you can put me back

Together on the inside

Chase all the fear away

Every time I speak your name

Take me

You are what I believe

You are what I believe

I'll live and die for you

This is all that I need

When nothing is real

You are my truth

In the darkness you shine

Can you keep me safe tonight?

When I'm down on my knees

You are what I believe

When he stopped singing he realised the sky was now a dark blue with a few stars starting to shine. He reached his hand up and placed it over his heart tracing a shape that was under his shirt and slowly he began to sink into one of his memories…the first time anyone had done anything to help him.

**-Flash back- (sorry just felt like doing a traumatizing flash back sorry!)**

It was a beautiful October after noon and the kids in the konoha academy were just getting let out for the day, and they couldn't wait to get to the festival that was taking place today to celebrate the defeat of the 9 tailed fox and acknowledge the sacrifice of the 4th hokage.

In one of the classrooms only one student remained in the school.

"Hey Naruto why don't you go home"? A concerned voice asked the boy.

"Oh, I-I Iruka sensei" he stuttered not expected his teacher to be there. The boy looked at the ground. "I just don't want to go out there"

"Naruto"? Iruka approached his student and knelt down beside the desk. "What wrong you know you can tell me anything?"

At that naruto's face scrunched and tears began to brim around his eyes as he tried to speak. Iruka's just became more worried as his student began to sob. He reached out an arm and wrapped it around his shoulders and Naruto jerked away at the contacted and immediately he pulled his arm away but before his arm was back at his side Naruto dived into his chest and began to sob harder and gripped at the front of his shirt pulling himself closer to his teacher.

"Don't let them hurt me again!" Naruto quietly squeaked into his shirt as sobs raked threw his body. Iruka wrapped his arms gently around naruto's back and pulled him into a bear hug. Who would hurt such a sweet child, he knew that Naruto could not hurt a fly but people refused to see Naruto for who he really is and only saw the monster he harbors.

"Its ok Naruto I won't let them hurt you" he felt horrible for the poor boy that had been plagued with this curse for the rest of his life and no one was there to help him, so he decided that he was going to be that person that Naruto could rely on.

"Naruto, would you like to go get some ramen with me" he smiled "my treat" but he had a feeling he was forgetting something, then suddenly it hit him, October 10th, today was naruto's birthday.

Naruto lifted his face off his teacher's shirt and nodded a small smile creeping up onto his face and his favorite teacher picked him up from his armpits and stood him uptight then gently grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

As they were walking Naruto never let go of his hand once. Iruka could feel the hateful glares of the villagers even though they were not directed at him but the little boy walking next to him gripping his hand for dear life.

"Don't worry I won't let them hurt you" he tried to comfort Naruto but it wasn't working very well as Naruto just pressed his body closer.

"Thank you Iruka sensei" he looked up at the older man and gave a small smile. Iruka knew that Naruto wore an emotional mask to hide from the world, covering up his own feelings and thoughts. Iruka was the only person he would drop his mask around for that the teacher felt honored.

"Do you see that, the demons with someone" a village whispered quiet loudly to another

"Ya I wonder does he know who he's with"

"Should we tell him that the boy is a demon?"

"We should just kill him now"

"No… we'll wait till later"

Iruka was put in an uneasy state at hearing all of this; they were planning to kill Naruto.

"Iruka sensei, you can hear them to can't you?" Iruka looked down to gaze into wide bright blue eyes that stared back with a gut wrenching sadness it made him stiffen. "Why do they hate me Iruka sensei? I didn't do anything that they said I did" the teacher just wanted to cry the sadness that surrounded those words was unbearable. He couldn't hold back anymore he bent down on one knee and dragged in the boy for a hug. The people standing around them just stared as the teacher broke down into tears on the demons shoulder.

"Demon get away from him!" villagers started advancing on the pair.

"What are you doing to him" and the yells kept coming.

Iruka was frozen in horror as he felt his student being ripped from his arms. Leaving him awkwardly on one knee with his arms outstretched.

"Iruka sensei"! The sudden frantic screaming of his name knocked him out of shock. He quickly picked himself up and threw himself at the asshole who had taken Naruto. Naruto was frantically kicking and flailing around trying to get out of the villagers grasp, but was failing miserably.

"Let him go!" the enraged teacher lunged at the man that held Naruto but was held back by 3 others. "NARUTO"!

The man chuckled as he through Naruto to the ground, he landed on his stomach with a sickening crack, and he had probably just broken an arm or wrist as he tried to break his fall. The man took a step forward and placed a foot on Naruto naruto's back, he reached a slightly hairy arm down (it was a very ugly arm) and grabbed one of the boy arms and began to pull until screams of agony were ripped from the young boy as he felt his shoulder detaching of the socket.

"Stop it"! Iruka growled as he yanked himself free from the people who were restraining him and through himself out of reach of the villagers. He frantically looked around to find his student but the group of villagers that were gathered around were too thick to see through. He frantically called naruto's name pushing himself through the crowd. His heart that was beating frantically nearly stopped when ear piercing screams erupt from somewhere in the crowd. He pushed passed numerous people before arriving in a gap of people were a man about the age of 30 and that towered 7.2 was a currently carving something into a boys bear chest.

Iruka sprinted towards the bloody mess that was his student "NARUTO"! He shouted. The man turned around and dropped Naruto and gave him one swift kick before looking at the man who dare disturb him.

"What do you want…? Oh you want a go, be my guest?" the man chuckled as he took a step to the side.

Iruka fell to his knees and carefully scooped him up pulling Naruto into a sitting position. He hugged the boy close, nuzzling his nose into the nape of the boy's neck. He felt horrible he had broken his promise to Naruto and had let the villagers hurt him. "Gomen Naruto gomen" he stood up carrying Naruto bridal style away from the villagers who continued to stare daggers in the back of his head

**-10 mins later in Iruka's apartment-**

Iruka had placed Naruto on his bed and had discarded all of the blonde's cloths to the washer (except for his boxers which were still quiet bloody). Iruka was currently sitting at his bed side wiping all the blood off naruto's chest, arms, face, legs and everywhere else. The blonde's wounds were healing quiet quickly with the exception for one; there was a bloody shape right above his heart. Iruka continued to clean the boy until a soft squeak and murmur came from said boy.

"Murrrr hn" one eye lid open showing a beautiful azure eye. "Where am I?" and as quickly as he realised he was awake he snapped his eyes open stumbled backwards.

"Naruto, it ok it Iruka!" he didn't care he was talking to himself in third person all he could think about was the now re opening wounds on naruto's chest and arms. Naruto instantly calmed down at the mention of his teachers name.

He looked his teacher in the eyes and crawled back onto the bed and smiled.

-A few days later-

"Well naruto looks like all your wounds have healed except for the one over your heart but with your healing abilities it will go away in a few days" Iruka smiled at Naruto and he smiled back.

**-End traumatizing flash back- **

"Well Iruka sensei" he traced the scar with his index figure. "It's still there" he leaned over the water to see his refection but his eyes focused to his left upper chest where the scar in the shape of a heart still remained. "I wonder when will mine stop beating?" he wondered as laid back into the grass placing his hands under his head and the letting darkness of sleep engulf him.

**-End chapter-**

**Sorry guys I bet you were looking forward to the fight between Naruto and sasuke but sadly I got writers block so I had to make a quick filler chapter also forgot to add something to the last chapter …. Please don't eat my face! I need my face to write!**

**Please let me know how I am doing and review please and thank you and some motivation pls! : 3**


	6. Authors note

A/N

(MUST READ)

Oh yes my first authors note!

Don't worry I'm going to finish this story but I'm having intense writers block for the scene so you might have to wait awhile.

But I'm going to write a sasunaru one shot that I might post sometime soon if I can find time to write it so you can check that out when it's done

Hope you guys are all having a great summer I know I have been pretty busy I went to Disney land and then went to Helena Montana with my friend just came back on august 12!

Pls tell me if the story is good! o

Bye bye!


	7. Chapter 6: Naruto VS Sasuke

**Hey guys I finally got the motivation and inspiration to write!**

**I planned to update sooner but I went on an unexpected vacation with my friend… I had a fun time in Helena Montana! And then prison I mean school came along with the chore called homework sooo…. Yeh!**

**Thank all of you that reviewed your support is greatly appreciated because it's hard to write if no one appreciates your work right (all you authors out there understand what it's like)**

**Oh and I change for the ages because I just discovered Naruto is 2 years older than sasuke and sakura so I guess (remember he failed the academy 2 times) it also makes Itachi less of a pedophile. :3 enjoy**

**Naruto- 16**

**Sasuke- 14**

**Sakura- 14**

**Itachi- 23**

**The rest of rookie 9 is between 14 – 15**

**So ya sorry for the late update I've been busy: 3 our teacher gave us homework on the first day of school like wtf!**

**But you have been patient and so I present chapter 6**

**-4 Days left- at the hospital-**

A raven groggily woke from his hospital bed at 7:00pm; he shifted around trying to make himself comfortable again but failed, opening his eyes and looking at the time only to be beamed in the eyes by unwelcomed rays of sunlight.

Then something hit him like a fish to face. That's right he remembered he was going to fight the dobe today.

"Ah I see you're awake"

Sasuke turned to the window were he saw the familiar eye smile of a masked jounin.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Aww don't be so mean sasuke can't a teacher come and see his student?" sasuke rolled his eyes and slid out of bed and began searching for his cloths. "Now if you don't mind, leave, I want to get changed"

The jounin sighed and leaped into the room, walked past sasuke and towards the door.

"I'll be waiting outside, don't be too long" then Kakashi shut the door and left sasuke alone to get changed.

'_We wait for him all the time but when it's his time to wait he can't stand it…what the hell is wrong with him?'_

The raven then continued to get changed into some cloths. He slipped on a plain white t-shirt with a high collar with the Uchiha crest on the right sleeve and a pair of plain black ninja pants with white tape around the ankles. His outfit was finished with a pair of black ninja shoes, his arm warmers and a chain around his neck with a charm of the Uchiha crest dangling off the end (He never wears anything without the Uchiha symbol) and quickly tied on his head band and proceeded out the door.

He looked around expecting to see a silver haired ninja out here waiting for him but of course there wasn't. He continued down the hall way until he began to hear people talking further down so he decided to go and investigate. As he got closer the voices grew more prominent and recognizable. Once he was finally close enough he hid around a corner so he could make out what they were saying.

"-ok to battle?"

"They should be ok as long as you stop them before anything serious happens"

"You think something will happen?"

"I hope not but you can't be sure with those two, you never know when they will turn on each other and try to rip each other's throats out" there was a small hint of sarcasm in the women's voice.

"Ehehehehe…. I better get going because we are already running a bit late"

"When are you not late?"

"Well i better get going we don't want Mr. Broody to be grumpy"

One pair of footsteps began to fade down the long corridor of hospital.

"Ok sasuke you can come out now" Sasuke's eyes widened.

'_How did he know I was here I masked my chakra perfectly' _he quickly pulled off his shocked expression and strode out from behind the wall to stand in front of his sensei who had his arms crossed over his chest and giving him his casual lazy ass glare.

"We better get going the dobe is going to be waiting"

**-In the forest somewhere-**

'**Get the hell up stupid brat'!**

"What the f_" the blonde jumped three feet in the air and quickly looking around to see what woke him up in such an ear ringing manor until he realised.

"Stupid fox can't you think of any other way to wake me up" he slurred as he rubbed his now present head ace.

'**I tried flaring my chakra and running around and that didn't work so I settled with my last resort… yelling at you' **Kurama sneered.

"You're lying" he mumbled as he rubbed his temples.

'**Get going, you are going to be late for your spar with the Uchiha prick' **Naruto inwardly snickered and immediately perked up with the thought of pounding the ice princess into the ground.

'**That's not the way you want to pound him into the ground'** kyuubi pervertedly snickered.

"Sh-shut up!"

'…' the fox raised an eye brow.

"…" he glared at the fox "…that was a long time ago now drop it"

"You still like him don't you?"

"…no! I **use **to but not anymore!" he insisted but the kyuubi just rolled his eyes and told him to keep move his fat ass.

"Shmurrr" Naruto groaned as he dragged his 'fat ass' to the training grounds were he would probably wait an hour or two for Kakashi to show up with sasuke.

**-75 mins later-**

"Stupid Kakashi and being late is it too much to ask for, for him to come on time" he had sat down under this tree 75 minutes ago and now his butt and legs were both numb and he felt pins and needles in his feet.

"I'm not that late am i?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and answered blankly "yes" kakashi's sweat dropped.

"Well anyways I'm here to supervise your spar so you don't kill each other ok!" He informed rather excitedly.

Naruto calmly stood up and made his way to the middle of the field, glancing back he realized sasuke still stood next to Kakashi. He snickered letting a feral grin cross his face. "What's the matter TEME afraid to get beaten by me…again!?"

"You wish, you just got lucky DOBE" the raven sneered back. Naruto cocked an eye brow.

"Are you saying my win was just by pure luck?" the blonde challenged, looking over to Kakashi who was trying slowly to slide away from the Uchiha unnoticed. "Are you going to tell us when to start or do we start whenever you are ready"?

Kakashi looked around nervously before sighing "I'll start you off I guess" he looked between his to two students before saying "begin"

The two genien launched at each other with vicious speed sasuke brought his fist back to punch Naruto in the head but he ducked to the left and swung his right foot around only for it to be dodged but Naruto thought fast and grabbed a hold of sasuke wrist _very_ tightly so a small crack could be heard from his wrist.

Sasuke let out a very painful grunt/scream as Naruto's grip never loosened as he pulled the raven closer to him. He stepped behind sasuke and kicked the back of his knee's making him fall. The blonde grabbed sasuke other hand and held them together behind his back with his left hand. With his right hand he brought it to the front of sasuke neck and ran his hand down the chin, to his Adam's apple and to the little dimple between the collar bones and held it there.

Naruto's breathe on the raven's neck sent shivers down his spine, he quietly groaned in displeasure as the pain in his wrist was growing. _'What the hell is the dobe doing…wahhh' _the avenger's eye's widened as he felt a wet appendage slide up the back of his neck until it stopped below his ear.

"D-Dobe w-what the FUCK do you think you are doing" He stuttered and blushed furiously as a nose buried itself under his ear. He gasps feeling the jaw of his rival begin to move against his neck as he chuckled dangerously.

"Sas-GAY" he breathed. "Explain to me what love is"

"What kind out dumb question is that?"

The blonde snickered insanely into the black hair "It's something I've always wondered, I just don't get it…the thought of two human beings sharing the same feeling with each other it baffles me"

In the back ground Kakashi was feeling very, _very _awkward watching the scene play out. Naruto had his face in sasuke hair while pinning sasuke arms behind his back, whispering in his ear. Now he was debating with himself if he should go and intervene before things get a little _too_ awkward, but he decided against but now he might have to reconsider because…

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Kakashi sighed because things were going to get a lot more interesting now.

"Ahhh what's that Baka doing to sasuke-kun?" Her screechy voice rang through the clearing like a banshee cry, everyone cringed every time she talked. She began to stalk toward the two boys but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Sakura, it's so nice of you to join us but you must not interfere"

Her eyes widened. "But what about sasuke he just got out of the hospital!"

"I'm sure naruto's not going to kill sasuke" he turned away from her to watch the 2 males in the clearing. "I hope" he muttered to himself.

**(back to Naruto and Sasuke)**

"I don't know how to explain it to you!" the raven shouted back even though he couldn't see the blondes face he knew that he was frowning.

"You had a family what was it like? To have people care about you, to tuck you in at night, to make your meals and comfort you when you were sad…what was all that like?!" he started to get angry he wanted the idiot to be grateful for what he had instead of feeling sorry for himself all the time, he wanted sasuke to open his eyes and see that people care. He tightened his grip on Sasuke's neck and his wrists. "Now answer me, why do you only dwell on the bad, when you have good times to remember?"

Sasuke was slightly startled he knew Naruto had never felt any of these things, why was he making him remember.

Sasuke growled "because…feelings make you week and I won't be able to defeat _him _when people keep getting in my way of becoming stronger and avenging my clan!"

"You idiot who asked you to avenge your clan, did your ugly ass father come back on his hands and knees and beg you to kill Itachi for him because unless he did you don't have to!?"

How dare the dobe insult his father like that when he never even knew him?

"You don't have the right to call my father that you asshole!" sasuke screamed as activating his Sharingun, he squirmed to get out of naruto's. The blonde just smirked and began to laugh like he had just heard the funniest joke ever.

"Ah ha sasuke your cute!" he giggled "you think that I care if I have the right or not, you apparently thought you had the right to insult mine when you don't even know who my parents were, hell I don't even know so who the HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO EVEN METION THEM?!"

He turned sasuke around to face him and pushed against the closest tree pinning his hands above his head.

"TELL ME WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT!?" Naruto snarled in his face, the henge on his right eye began to fade as he drew on the fox's chakra for strength.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PARENTS THEY PROBUBLY DIDN'T CARE ABOUT YOU JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THE VILLAGE!"

'_How dare he, how dare HE, how DARE HE BRING UP THE VILLAGE, HE _HAS NO IDEA!'

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU STUPID UNGRATFULL BRAT!" the enraged blonde tightened his grip on the other boys throat and lifted him about 10 inches away from the tree before slamming him right through the tree leaving him to fall on his back behind the tree."You insignificant idiot, you have no idea what it is like to know so much hate that it drives you completely insane!" his grin grew to a painful proportion.

"Sasuke even if you mustered all the hate for your brother and times it my 100 you still wouldn't be able to beat me, because you don't know loneliness and hate like I do, and you never will!" he laughed as he stepped over the stump of the tree and over to injured boy.

"Dobe you didn't watch your family and friends die right before your eyes by the hand of your brother, you wouldn't understand!" The Uchiha screamed as he sat up. But In Sasuke's mind he was currently panicking 'holy shit he's insane!'

In the meantime Kakashi was getting the slightest bit worried about what he was hearing, he didn't want his students to kill each other, but at the same time he was interested in the conversation that they were having, this is the most information he has ever known about either one of them and he wanted to milk it a bit more before interfering.

Naruto was now standing a foot away from him, a wicked grin plastered on his face. He reached down and grabbed sasuke by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the middle of the clearing.

Sasuke let out a loud scream as he tried to break his fall with his hands, which in turn made his broken wrist crack loudly. The demon vessel made his way over to his opponent who was just getting up.

"How did you get this strong so fast?" Sasuke asked in total shock.

"IV always been this strong just never bothered to show you prick's"

A voice howled in the back of his mind. **'show him the jutsu I taught you!?"**.

He sighed "Fine".

He performed a bunch of hand seals while proceeding closer to his victim. Sasuke's eyes visibly widened as a malicious grin crawled onto his opponents face, suddenly feeling uneasy he wobbled into right sparring stance. The raven lunged at Naruto disrupting his hand seals.

The blonde groaned 'Crap I didn't suspect him to recover that fast!'

They went into a vicious taijustu battle. Naruto made a move to kick his opponent in the face but was skillfully dodged, the raven through a punch immediately after dodging but it was blocked by naruto's arm. Naruto grabbed a hold of sasuke wrist and pulled down and kneed him in the stomach. The blonde immediately followed through with an elbow to the back, completely knocking all air out of him and sending him into the ground.

Sasuke was struggling for air he could feel a few broken ribs and maybe a fractured spine. He could no longer move; his body was out for the count. His injuries from before were not even completely healed and now with this on top…he felt like complete shit, no he felt like sakura which was worse than shit.

The blonde stood a foot away from sasuke, he smirked and re-preformed the hand seals to the jutsu. When voices called to him.

"Naruto stop"

"Stop, you're going to kill Sasuke-kun"

He turned around to see his sensei and an ugly pink blob screaming something about sasuke-kun and how she going to save him.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to kill him…. Just a few third degree burns" he added the last part quietly.

"Naruto you should have been gentler he just got out of the hospital" his teacher scolded.

Then sakura decided to put her own thoughts in again. "how dare you hurt him knowing he was in sure a horrible state, you better be grateful that he is still alive or else you would get more than a beating from me!"

'_Damn it, damn it!'_ he inwardly growled they were getting terribly annoying.

While sakura bashed Naruto with harsh words, Kakashi was taking back by naruto's eyes. "Naruto?" the blonde looked up, no henge over his right eye, he frowned. "Naruto's are you in control?"

"Completely and I wasn't planning to kill sasuke"

"Stop lying you Baka, you were planning to kill him you… monster"

Suddenly everything froze, 'that word _monster _that one word… that one word is the thing that did it, that one word was the thing he hated most, that word was everything bad and hateful.

"Sakura that's enough!" Kakashi at least had some sense to calm the ragging mantis before something really bad happened.

"Do you all still see me as a monster, no matter how many times I try to prove to you I'm not a monster you all still think that way" His voice was low and dangerous, he starred at the ground with his fist clenched tightly as his sides. "You are just like the rest, just like everybody fucking else!"

Everyone just took a step away (A/N except sasuke…I think he is unconscious)

"Naruto calmed down, it's ok"

"Are you scared of me Kakashi sensei?" he face dropped to a frown as his sensei took another step back. "Just as I thought, I thought you were different I thought maybe just maybe you wouldn't be like the rest but I guess I was wrong"

The jounin was shock still, he knew he should have said something but no words came out. _'Should I apologize? That would be a good idea, should I walk away? No. should I get him to explain? That might work. Should I just take sasuke to the hospital? Seems to be the best option.'_

"Sakura, please go take sasuke to the hospital" he decided he was going to do a mix of options 1 and 2.

"Hai" she maneuvered around Naruto like he was infected with some sort of contagious flesh eating dieses.

Naruto glared at her as she walked by, as soon as she got beside sasuke she petted his air lightly and checked for a pulse and she found one. The blonde didn't even bother to turn around to dodge a punch sent from behind, quickly he disappeared and reappeared behind her. A swift kick to her side did her in as she flew into a tree (A/N you how strong tsunade's punches are? That's how strong his kick was).

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he took a worried glance over to his fallen female student.

The blonde smirked "well she deserved that" his sensei glared back at him visible disappointment.

"This is not what I taught you Naruto"

Naruto's eyes widen hysarically "wait, you taught me something?" he explained sarcastically and fake extomishment written all over his face. Kakashi did not look impressed.

Once sakura had pulled herself off the ground she was fuming, you could practically see the flames coming off of her.

"Naruto!" she began stomping over to him and stuck her ugly face in front of naruto's leaving only 5 or 6 inches between their faces. "you idiot, what the hell was that for!"

Kakashi knew something bad was coming so as the sensei of these bratty, immature, violent teens he should break them up.

"Maa maa calm down children" sweat began leaking from his face as neither of them broke there glare at each other.

"What am I not able to defend myself from an attack?" naruto shot back at the girl.

"You still have to pay for hurting sasuke-kun because you went over board and tried to kill him when he wasn't completely healed".

"Ha I hardly injured him last time!"

"He had a broken leg, a broken arm and half a whole through his chest!"

"I had a 2 broken arms, 4 broken ribs, a fractured spine and full hole punched through my chest with a chidori not to mention I was electrocuted in the process and I see no one was worried over me all I got was smacks to the head and a rejection to get medical attention" he coldly states and the temperature in the air seemed to drop a few degree's as Naruto straightened out his back that seemed to make him a few inches taller than sakura. He leaned forward a bit putting his mouth next to her right ear, his right eye glowing proudly. "I could have done_ much_ worse to Sasu-chan" his words were quiet and terrifying, she stiffed as he pulled away and smirked.

"I should be going now tell him when he wakes up that he still doesn't have the right" With that he vanished in a swirl of red chakra.

"sasuke-kun!" she cried and knelt down at his side and began to heal the ice prince.

While the maniti was swooning over her precious sasuke, Kakashi was in turmoil. Guilt began welling in his chest, he had taught his power hungry student a very powerful jutsu that he used against them or more specifically Naruto. It didn't help that he completely ignoured his other 2 students especially Naruto, who he almost nothing about (he just found out). Hell he expected sasuke to beat Naruto into a bloody pulp but it happened to be the other way around, and the battle seemed totally unreal because of the speed the blonde had defeated his star student.

'_I need to apologise to Naruto and find out what up with that eye' _that was what was bothering him the most right now. He wasn't sure if that was just a side effect of using the kyuubi's chakra or is the seal breaking, he was going to have to inform the hokage.

"Sakura stop fussing over sasuke and take him to the hospital all ready" it came out a bit stricter then he meant it to but he didn't care, Naruto was right she did deserve it.  
**(With Naruto)**

"There all the same!" he scoffed.

"**Come on kit you should have known that"**

"I know but there is still a part of me that wants to be accepted by everyone"

"**don't joke around kit you know that would never happen you have to face the facts and stop living off of a dream" **Naruto knew kyuubi was right but still, who wouldn't want people that accepted you for you instead of something inside you.

"I know but anyways I'm going to be leaving in a few days so does it really matter?" he flailed his arms in the air to prove his point.

"**I just realized something" **

"What…?"

"**You have more mood swings then a pregnant woman" **

"I do not!"

"**I think your bipolar… scratch that I know your bipolar no normal person has crazy mood swings like that"**

The blond chuckled "I would be surprised I am a little off my rocker!"

Suddenly a pulse of chakra off in the distance made him turn around quickly. _'Great now what? Let me guess another secret evil organization that wants to rule the world wants me to join?"_ he grumbled, people just didn't seem to want to leave him alone.

"Naruto!"

'_Great, is he going to scold me?'_

"What Kakashi sensei?" the words seemed tasteless and 'sensei' held to meaning.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry"

Naruto stumbled back in complete shock. _'What the hell, why is he apologizing? He's not supposed to apologize he's supposed to be mad at me, hate me, he's supposed to be… not sorry"_

"Naruto are you ok?" there was real concern in his voice as he moved towards his student.

"Do you mean it? Are you really sorry?" it came out as an order.

Kakashi seemed a little hurt at his display of distrust. But he had a good reason because throughout his entire life people always ended up betraying him in some way shape or form.

He gave his sincerest eye smile "Yes I mean it and I never thought of you as a monster not once" (A/N sorry if you wanted Kakashi bashing but I like him so… no)

Those words were not something normal people would get teary eyed over but to Naruto they were the sweetest words he could ever hear. Only 5 people in naruto's life new his secret and didn't call him a monster the third hokage, Iruka sensei, grandma tsunade, the pervy sage and now Kakashi sensei. He could tell that kakashi's words were sincere and that he put feelings into every word.

He was so pathetic letting his emotions get to him like that, but how often did he hear this? Maybe three or four times in his life.

'_There people who care for me! There really are!' _Maybe he would have to re-think leaving after.

'**Humph who knew that scarecrow over there cared? I guess today is full of surprises"**

'_Should I re-think this kyuubi'? _

"Naruto are you alright"? Kurama never got to answer as naruto's attention was drawn back to his teacher.

"Oh ya I'm fine"

Silence

"Can we go training tomorrow?" was it bad to keep your hopes up? Maybe he wasn't lying? Let's find out!

Silence

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto I promises sakura I would help her with her tai-jutsu tomorrow" he noticed Naruto barely noticeable hope drop back down to zero so he continued. "But we can train the next day so until then ja-ne!"

'I knew he was lying, I just knew it!' he clenched his fists hard making his nails puncture the palm of his hand. Of course what was he expecting? For him to say '_ok Naruto I'm supposed to help sakura tomorrow but you can come with us and ill help you too?' _of course not everything and everybody comes before him. 'I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up!' oh how he hated people, how he hated his sensei, how he hated his team, how he hated the village, how he hated the 4th hokage, how he hated the villagers and how he hated himself. The list went on. Not one thing in this hell whole did he like.

'**Still going to re-think leaving or do you still want more proof that people don't care about you?' **he spoke the cold, dark truth in his snide i-told-you-so voice.

'No, I don't need any more proof and was still planning to leave, stupid fox'

Now that his mood was brought down he just wanted to go sleep. But in this village apparently he is not allowed sleep without being interrupted every 20 minutes.

Naruto groaned loudly as he walked through the forest, maybe he could get away from his follower if he just ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could. Nope that out of the question cause out comes his said follower.

"Naruto-kun?!" The person comes crashing through the bushes next to him. He puts on a bright smile and faces his now revealed stalker.

"Yes lee?" he brightly replied, but his smile looked slightly forced.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Are you really planning to leave?"

**Ahhh finally chapter 6 done and out of the way and its only 11:30 at night!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though it is pretty shitty so I apologize for that but I hoped you like my shit work sooo yeh!**

**For those of you who went back to school, how are you enjoying it?!**

**I hope you are having a better time than I am because I got a lot of homework!**

**Till next chapter… peace out**

**Please leave a comment on how I'm doing thx u! :D**


End file.
